russelfandomcom-20200213-history
To Love Again (TV series)
To Love Again is a 2015 Philippine romantic comedy television series named after the 1983 film of the same name starring Sharon Cuneta and Miguel Rodriguez, produced by Viva Films. Directed by Laurice Guillen and Dominic Zapata, starring Shanne Velasco and Bret Jackson, who were previously paired up in the 2014 romantic comedy Hayate the Combat Butler. The drama was. The series was aired on IBC's Kapinoy Primetime evening block and worldwide on Global IBC from August 17, 2015 to January 29, 2016, replacing ''Fall In Love With Me''. The light drama about Jenny, an ordinary girl in a mining company; and Raffy, a boy who like her in order to save himself from a loveless arranged marriage. It marks as the third primetime series produced by Viva Television for IBC. Production After the success of the Philippine adaptation of the Philippine adaptation of the 2011 Taieanese drama Hayate the Combat Butler in 2014, Born to be a Superstar season 2 grand champion Shanne Velasco and actor Bret Jackson who he signed exclusive contract with IBC, were once again paired up, a year later. Directed by Laurice Guillen and Dominic Zapata, supervising producer Olive de Jesus and written by R.J. Nuevas, Marie Ann Dimaculangan-Fampulme and Dindo Perez. The first teaser was released on July 29, 2015, after the top-rating primetime newscast ''Express Balita'' which shows viewers that Velasco and Jackson and the impressive cast of To Love Again portrayal in the light drama series. Several follow-up trailers were released which gave viewers the debut date of August 3, 2015. Synopsis Forced by her father to marry a man she does not love in order to save him from financial ruin, Jenny dela Cruz (Shanne Velasco) runs away. Left with no choice but to fend for her own self, she takes on a secretarial job in a mining company. There she meets Raffy (Bret Jackson), a who like her, has left home in order to save himself from a loveless arranged marriage. Together, Jenny and Raffy go through life. Coping up with it's ups and downs, learning about forgiveness, and discovering love in the process. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Shanne Velasco' as Jenny dela Cruz *'Bret Jackson' as Raffy Domingo 'Supporting Cast' *'Antoinette Taus' as Clarita dela Cruz - Jenny's mother. *'Gardo Versoza' as Rodolfo dela Cruz - Jenny's father. *'Arvic Rivero' as Enrico Ramos *'Nikki Bacolod' as Clarita Domingo - Raffy's younger sister. *'Julian Roxas' as Rafael Flores *'Aubrey Caraan' as Jessie Mendoza - Jenny's teenage sister. *'Ian Batherson' as Leo de Gracia *'Joanna Mae Morales' as Inah Reynoso *'Lloyd Samartino' as Ramon Domingo *'Liza Lorena' as Lupita Sanchez *'Michael Flores' as Don Ramon *'Sara Polverini' as Nina Raymundo 'Extended Cast' *'Jana Victoria' as Roselle Ocampo *'Gerard Garcia' as Macky Martinez *'J.C. Parker' as Melba Ramos *'Ron Morales' as Christian Reynoso *'Isay Alvarez' as Asunta Montes 'Guest Cast' *'Donnalyn Bartolome' as Angel Estrada *'Andre Paras' as Francis Mendoza *'Meg Imperial' as Alexandra Reyes 'Special Participation' *'Fabio Ide' as Don Alfonso *'Jaycee Parker' as Valeria Ramos Production staff *Directors: Laurice Guillen and Dominic Zapata *Executive In-Charge Of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo *Writers: R.J. Nuevas, Marie Ann Dimaculangan-Fampulme and Dindo Perez *Executive Producer: Vic del Rosario, Jr. *Producer: Veronique del Rosario-Corpus *Supervising Producer: Olive de Jesus *Editors: Marya Ignacio and Dennis Salgado *Cinematography: Charlie Peralta *Production Design: Peter Perlas *Make-Up Artist: Wheng Legaspi Soundtrack *''To Love Again'' (composed by Laurice Guillen) - Nadine Lustre References External links *To Love Again's official website See also * IBC-13 Continues To Be Dominated National TV Viewership In August * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:Romantic comedy television series Category:Philippine television series Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts Category:2016 Philippine television series endings Category:Telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition